


foiled with wit

by maypop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caning, F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypop/pseuds/maypop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic for a request for pale D/s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foiled with wit

GA: I Think You Are Pushing Me Because On Some Level You Hope I Will Push Back  
GA: I Dont Understand Humans Perfectly But I Think You Would Despise Me If I Flinched  
GA: But Also If I Let You Manipulate Me That Shamelessly Which Puts Me In An Awkward Position Rose  
GA: So I Am Going To Take Option Three And Say  
GA: This Is Stupid  
GA: All You Ever Have To Do Is Ask  
tentacleTherapist is now an idle chum!  
TT: Is this necessary, every single time?  
GA: Yes  
TT: I don't see why. It isn't as though you don't enjoy yourself.  
GA: That Is Not The Point  
TT: Is there a point? I had assumed you merely liked the shade of your own green.  
GA: Dearest You Wont Drive Me Away With Flippancy I Would Have Thought You Had Learned  
GA: Of Course There Is A Point  
TT: Well, elaborate.  
GA: If You Want Something From Me  
GA: That Is Definitely Not How You Ask  
GA: Try Again  
tentacleTherapist is now an idle chum!  
GA: That Was Neither Difficult Nor Optional Rose  
TT: ...please elaborate.  
GA: The Point Is That This Goes Both Ways And I Wont Be Treated Like An Embarrassing Secret  
GA: You Are Not Doing Me A Favor Nor I You  
GA: And The John Human Made Me A Pillow That Says Consent Is Sexy On It  
TT: Fine. I want to come over.  
GA: Close But Not Quite  
TT: I want to come over, Kanaya.  
GA: Then I Will See You In Half An Hour  
GA: Wear Green  
GA: <>  
TT: ...<>

 

"You don't scare me," you say, at that moment when Rose's resolve wavers, and with it, her grip on humanity. She twists her hands in the sheets and hisses something that's got to be painful with her little human tongue, and you do not _like_ anything that hurts your moirail that isn't you, so you lift your long cylindrical plant based chastisement device and bring it down on the back of her thighs again. She cuts off horrorterror-ing with a yelp. Godhood is new to you both, you don't always understand, but your heart is pale as starlight and _that_ is perfectly simple.  
  
"You don't scare me," you repeat. "You won't drive me away with your grimdark nonsense--" Another blow. She's so colorless, you can see marks on her you wouldn't see on another troll. "You won't overwhelm me or hurt me and you can't make me do what you want, dearest." You give in to the urge to touch the pink fading stripes going up the back of her legs. Your skin is colder than hers, and she jumps, and then sighs. You let her press back into the coolness of your touch for a few seconds, and then step back.  
  
You give her surprisingly muscular calves a few taps, before going back to her shoulders without warning. Her yelps are fully human now. This isn't the first time you've done this, and you know the point when all the crashing thoughts in her head have been reduced to sensation and you, what you'll do next, if you'll rap the bottoms of her dainty feet or pet her with a bit of soft fur, if it's time for another stinging shock or a gentle hug.  
  
The tension that has been curling in your stomach for days relaxes bit by bit, like a fist peeling open finger by finger. Sometimes you are still amazed there is someone, and _Rose_ , not merely someone, who will let you do this to them. Not just let, but enjoy, _need_ with the same cramping awfulness that takes you sometimes. You can make this wonderful person think of nothing but you. Make her beg you, control the noises that come out of her brilliant mouth.  
  
You bring the chastisement device down hard enough to leave a red stripe. Rose _shouts_.  
  
When it's over she's damp with sweat and breathing hard, and you are soothed and calm as a baby meadowbeast. You climb up into the bed with her and adjust you both so she's leaning across your chest, burning like your own private comet. Your claws click together quietly as you comb them through her hair.  
  
After a while Rose shifts off you to lay on her side, and puts one hand on your stomach, finger and thumb held out from each other at an angle. You complete the diamond with your own hand, and give in to sleep.


End file.
